MCL-Ruined Love
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What would happen if my co worker Sen the white fox, tried to make me mako red demon go on hiatus with my candy love series/stories? Well prepare to find out...there will be yelling there will be violence and well it's not a legit mcl story but it's funny to me at least. Rated T for language. A rather short one shot not meant to be taken seriously at all. Enjoy


**MCL-Ruined Love**

**Author Notes: Hey it's a one shot moment...technically it's not based on the characters or have a legit plot but...i don't own any of that anyway so no problems...answer this question.**

What would happen if my co worker _Sen the white fox,_tried to make me**mako red demon**go on hiatus with my candy love series/stories?

**Ironically we were talking about it and it went like this... I hope you enjoy this comical and random one shot...also understand this is seriously exaggerated and purposely made the be crazy.**

_In a Huge auditorium room...3rd P.O.V_

A crowd...a huge crowd. Oh how frightful...no one knew that there were This many fans for my candy love. They all murmur questioning why they received such an invitation. Be at the auditorium of Love at 8 pm sharp.

All were told that they got to meet the author of the stories "Even The Best Of Hearts" and "Dreaming Of Memories" Mako red demon. But all they have found so far is they're in a stuffy loud room. With people questioning the same thing

"_**Where is Mako?" **_ Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting someone appears on stage. It is a man...not Mako. He's nervous, but it must be done. "Ahem may I have your attention please."

It's suddenly silent. Making the man even more anxious. "**Now I'm sure you're all here to see Mako...sorry but she's not coming."** More whispering and some loud denial(you know who you are.)

"**I am Sen the WhiteFox, I am a friend and co author with Mako and I have come to inform you all that she will be going on Hiatus so she can work on stories with me. Now I will assure you that-"**

He was unable to finish his explanation becaussssseeeeee...people were pissed and started throwing stuff at him. "**WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE'D YOU GET THE KNIVES!" ** All my candy love people are such fans of violence, drama and comedy...certainly one would expect in the world of where what the author say goes, there should be knives~

People show their love to the non candy love writer. "**WE WANT MAKO! GET OFF THE STAGE!**" Tomatoes…"**WHY DON'T YOU LIKE MY CANDY LOVE YOU HATER!?" **Knives…"**MCL RUINER! LET HER FINISH HER STORIES!" ** A chainsaw…?

The poor fool ducks for cover...he didn't think they'd react that badly but apparently he was wrong. "**What are you guys getting so angry about the game sucks anyway…" ** He tried making a character but it wouldn't let him get passed the name part, so he said screw it.

Him being a man who does or acts before thinking just dug himself 6 ft under. For the crowd stops throwing things at him...to dogpile and beat the crap out of him. "**HOW DARE YOU!" "DIE JUST DIE!" "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR WRONGDOINGS!" ** Sen manages to get out of the ambush of people to be grabbed by a few ehe...muscular fans.

"**Oh crap...um hi fellas…" ** You see a lot of people like to play MCL even though it's supposed to be an online girls love game. Guys seem to like it and play it as well ^_^; "**BURN THE NON PLAYER/FOLLOWER!"** He is dragged and tied to a pole.

"**Hey hey let me go let me go! NONONONONOOOOOO!"** They're having such trouble to light the fuse...matches, lighters...nothing seems to work. "**Here let me help you."** The group of MCL fans look to a woman smiling.

"**Nice to meet you all. Thank you for reading my stories but could you let my co author down. As annoying as he is i do need him for something."** People clap and cheer while grudgingly release the poor male. Who hides behind the infamous Mako.

"**Now I'll be unable to update for 2 days to work on some stories with my friend Sen here...maybe three days depending on how my week of school and such. So with that I'll leave you guys. There's snacks outside of the room Tchao for now~"**

She leaves...forgetting about the angry fans and the idiot who is still tied to the pole unable to flee. Did she do it on purpose? Probably because she hates forcing herself and her fans to wait for uploading her stories for one.

And for two she ignored the clearly shouted. "**MAKO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE DAMMIT BLA BLA BLA LET ME GO PLEASE! OH KAMI-SAMA!"** As she left out the door. If anyone were to enter that room now…

All they'd find is some blood, some ash, complete and total darkness and eyes...blazing red eyes that glare at you if you insult my candy love...or any of it's authors. May the chaos reign and let the fools suffer~

**Author Notes: So what you think folks? I can understand some bad feedback but I only want it if it is actually feedback not just "it sucks." That just pisses me off. Again this was made to be entertaining and crazy soooo yeah feedback would be nice though. Poor Poor Sen~**


End file.
